Methods of building or repairing gas turbine engine components include additive material deposition. During additive material deposition material is blown onto a component and energized to bond the blown material to the component and build up the component.
As material and energy are added to the component the mechanical properties and microstructure of the component may change. The changes in the mechanical properties and microstructure may be due to changes in cooling rates between the material addition area and the rest of the component. Currently thermography may be used to measure the changes in cooling rate of the component and subsequently adjust control of the deposition process to compensate for the changes in cooling rate and changes in mechanical properties and microstructure of the component.
Gas turbine engine components, for example, may become worn through use in the gas turbine engine. Methods of repairing such gas turbine engine components may include additive material deposition. Such methods may benefit from the addition of steps and/or mechanisms to control the temperature of the component being repaired and, thereby to control changes to the mechanical properties and/or microstructure of the gas turbine engine component repaired.